Alfred's Psychotic love song
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: It's a Hetalia/Vocaloid song. Alfred has fallen in love with Arthur, but he doesn't know how to express himself. P.S. It says thee's romance, but in a twisted way. CHARACTER DEATHS! There are no happy endings. you have been warned.


**Shinigami-cat: **So anyway Hello to all you people out there in fan fiction land. Two of my favourite things in this world (not necessarily in my top ten) are Hetalia and Vocaloid. I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary:**

**Hetalia / Vocaloid stuff. I think the song is called Len's Psychotic love song. Anyway human names are used and it's England and America… Enjoy!**

**P.S There are no happy endings, I mean come on it doesn't have the word **_**Psychotic **_**in it just for the hell of it.**

**Italics = song, du**

**Alfred's Psychotic love song**

Alfred was standing out on the street. He was extremely depressed at his current situation. He couldn't remember what had happened to him exactly. All that was running through his mind was the sad realization of his current situation. He looked up at the unforgiving sky and sighed.

_The shy is gray, looks like it's gonna rain.  
>It's as cloudy as my mind.<br>One drop fell to the ground.  
>Is it from the sky or my eye? It doesn't matter.<br>(...I don't wanna know)_

He continued to walk with his head held low. Depression was beginning to sink in. The more he wished the guilt in his chest to go away the heavier it became. Rain started to bucket down now. Alfred half-heartedly wished it would stop, but it didn't. He walked over to an ally and sat down. It provided little shelter from the cold but it didn't matter to him.

He happened to spy a glass beer bottle. He picked it up and looked at the brand. He could feel tears beginning to build up again. It was some kind of English beer and just to add insult to injury the bottle was emerald green.

_Without an umbrella, I'm standing like a lonesome drowned rat.  
>Sound of rain is ringing and it's killing my existence.<br>Stop it, Stop it, I hope the rain stops soon.  
>Or I'm gonna break down.<br>I cried, I cried, no more tears are left.  
>Even so, I'm still all wet...<br>I'm cold.  
><em> 

"Damn it." Alfred sobbed. "Hero's don't cry like this. Hero's don't… Damn it Arthur." Alfred chucked the bottle at the brick wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Alfred hugged his cold shivering body. "Why did this happen? Why did it all go so damn wrong?"

He could still remember how… lively? Was that the word he was looking for? Yes it was. He could still remember how lively Arthur used to be. He remembered Arthur's smile the most. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, mainly because it was very rear for the Brit to smile, but he had always smiled at Alfred.

_Not knowing my feelings, you say "Good morning." with a bright smile as usual.  
>Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...<br>It's no more than a greeting.  
>It hurts me badly, I can say it's deadly as a lethal weapon.<br>...You know that?_

It was just another world meeting. Everyone had arrived relatively on time, except for Alfred who arrived fashionably late (Five minutes before the meeting was over) as usual. "Sorry I'm so late." Said Alfred with a milkshake in hand. "I had hero stuff to do."

Nobody paid much attention to the American as he sat down next to Arthur who just rolled his eyes. "Why are you so bloody late?" He asked Alfred.

Alfred smiled his over the top hero smile and said. "Dude, I totally organized some time off with my boss, so I've been working super hard to find a nice hotel in your country. Not to hard mind you, lots of hotels in England are nice."

Arthur blushed and looked at the table. "Why would you want to come to my country, git?"

Alfred slapped Arthur's back. "So I could spend more time with you, idiot. Arthur's face burnt bright red. Did Arthur just smile?

"Sorry Alfred." Said Arthur. "I have lots of paperwork to do so I might not be able to spend much time with you."

Alfred sighed. He knew Alfred was very busy these days for some reason, but it didn't faze him. He would just have to hang out with him once he was done, which meant they could go out to dinner or go to clubs at night.

"Arthur mon amour?" Called a distinct French voice. Alfred and Arthur looked up to see Francis casually standing at the door. "The meeting is over. Are we leaving or not?"

Alfred saw the extreme blush come over Arthurs face. Alfred thought that his British friend was going to tear Francis a new one, scream, shout, and swear or something, but he didn't. Instead he smiled at Francis and walked over to him.

"Bloody frog." Said Arthur lovingly.

"I love you too." Replied Francis.

The whole seen made Alfred sick.

_You have a gaze at him, not me.  
>I've always loved your smiles.<br>But I hate to see you smiling now...why?  
><em> 

Alfred was sitting alone in his hotel room. He was doing the only thing he had been doing ever since the world meeting last month. He had been playing out the moment when Arthur actually gave Francis a genuine smile. He hated it. He didn't want Arthur to smile for anyone else but him. He was the only one who had the rights to Arthur's smile. He was also the only one who was allowed to make him blush like a school girl.

"Why the hell am I being so jealous?" He asked himself. "It's not like I love Arthur or anything." Alfred knew what he had just said was a lie. He was deeply in love with Arthur. He had to see him soon. Hell he had to see him now. Before he left he picked up a plastic bag that had been sitting on the bed next to him. He was going to show Arthur how much he loved him… even if it killed him.

_Psychotic, Psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind.  
>I'm so psychotic that I'm gonna vanish to thin air.<br>It hurts, It hurts, my head hurts.  
>Isn't it ludicrous? I love you deadly.<br>I'm scared of myself.  
>Let me go ASAP, I wanna be relieved.<br>Somebody's voice is echoing in my head.  
>"Well, why don't you finish it off?"<em>

The Brit was surprised, but not shocked to see the American at his door step. After all Alfred did have a habit of popping around at the most inconvenient of times. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Asked Arthur.

Alfred was offended. He had walked all the way to Arthur's house, okay he sprinted most of the way, he didn't want anyone to know he was with Arthur at that moment. "I just wanted to hang out Artie." Lied Alfred. "Please let me in for a bit. You know I'm only spending my time off in England to be with you."

Arthur blushed a little and reluctantly let Alfred in. "Bloody git." He mumbled as he tried to hide a smile. Alfred saw this and he smiled back. "I just have to finish up some stuff in my study. I'll be back in a second."

Arthur quickly walked back up the hall. Alfred watched him walk away. He tightened his grip on the plastic and silently stalked Arthur. Alfred gazed through the crack in the door. Arthur was facing his computer with his back to the door. Suddenly for some unknown reason, something in Alfred's mind snapped.

_Impulse, Impulse, I'm having a strong impulse.  
>I feel my heartbeat quicken, it's unbelievably noisy.<br>Stop it, stop it, let it go, ASAP.  
>Let me go, finish me off with your hands right now...please.<em>

Alfred crept into the room and stood directly behind Arthur. He managed to put his hand into the plastic bag and pull out its contents without making any noise. It was heavy in his hand but it didn't matter. He reached out with one arm and pulled Arthur into a one armed hug. Arthur yelped and tried to pull Alfred's arm off him, but alas Alfred was too strong.

"What do you think you're doing, wanka?" Asked Arthur.

Alfred leaned forward and whispered into Arthur's ear "I have to tell you something Arthur." He slowly raised his other hand (that was holding the object from plastic bag). He pressed the object against the back of Arthur's head. "I love you."

A gunshot echoed out through the room.

_It stopped, it stopped, no more voice I hear.  
>Me in your eyes freaks me out.<br>Why? What is this? What happened? It can't be.  
>I see nothing but a bloody world, I must be insane...<br>Help me!_

It was still raining on Alfred when he was done reminiscing. He looked down at his right hand and sighed. He was holding onto the gun. It was still warm. Tears began to roll down his face again. He lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
